disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glamorous Gekka
'Glamorous Gekka '''is the 6th episode of Season 26. Summary Owlette teaches Gekko (now Gekka again) how to be flirtatious and how to charm a nighttime villain. Then, Gekka gets a new power which she gets carried away with. Plot The episode begins at night and in Greg's house, Greg is in bed playing in his DisneyPad, a device that is like an iPad. Just then, his wristband beeped which means that someone is trying to break into HQ again! The PJ Masks decide to check out who it is tonight as they transformed and went to HQ, just to find out that it was Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos in their headquarters, and in his hand was Romeo's Swapper Zapper ray gun! When Gekko asked him what he needs the Swapper Zapper ray gun for, Night Ninja explains to the PJ Masks that he'll do whatever he wants with it. Catboy demands Night Ninja to drop the Swapper Zapper ray gun and get out of HQ, but Night Ninja refused to do so as he fires the Swapper Zapper ray gun's ray at the PJ Masks, but they dodged it in time. Night Ninja growled furiously as he kept blasting the gender-swapping ray at either of the PJ Masks, until he finally caught Gekko and zapped him, turning him into his female alter ego, Gekka! After he (or rather she) got zapped, Night Ninja laid his eyes on Gekka and felt his face grow hot, but he shook it off as he lets out an evil laugh and he and his Ninjalinos left HQ, bringing the Swapper Zapper ray gun with them. Quickly, the PJ Masks followed them, but Gekka felt too scared to come along so Fish Boy suggests to her to stay in HQ while he, Catboy, and Owlette get the Swapper Zapper ray gun back from Night Ninja. On the streets, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were running from the three PJ Masks, but they were catching up to him. So to slow them down, he and his Ninjalinos threw sticky splats but Catboy, Owlette, and Fish Boy dodged them and without looking over his shoulder, Night Ninja felt the Swapper Zapper ray gun rip free from his hand when Fish Boy dove in and snatched it away from him. But then, a Ninjalino jumps up and snatches back the Swapper Zapper ray gun away from Fish boy before he left to join Night Ninja and the other Ninjalinos to make their escape. After they had left, Catboy asks what they should do now just when they got a call from Gekka, who asked them if they got the Swapper Zapper ray gun back yet because she needs it to change back into Gekko, as Catboy nervously replied that they haven't, not yet at least then tells Gekka to not worry, for that they'll come up with a plan to get it back. Then, Owlette had an idea. Back at HQ, Gekka was still waiting when Catboy, Fish Boy, and Owlette arrived without the Swapper Zapper ray gun, much to Gekka’s disappointment, as she asks what happened and Fish Boy explained to her that Night Ninja still has it. Luckily, Owlette said, she has an idea as she and Gekka and the boys go out for some "girl lessons," leaving Gekka confused. When they were outside, Catboy finally understood what Owlette meant by girl lessons when he and Fish Boy watched her teach Gekka how to flirt and charm with boys. Gekka felt uncomfortable about this and she was having a hard time doing what Owlette taught her at first, but after a few mistakes and trying again for ten minutes, Gekka finally gets everything down, and now they can get the Swapper Zapper ray gun back from Night Ninja. Meanwhile, at the park, Night Ninja was trying to figure out who, as in which Ninjalino, to use the Swapper Zapper ray gun on when he heard a sweet and high flirty tone of voice behind him and saw with wide eyes that it was Gekka, walking towards him only differently. As Gekka stopped in front of Night Ninja, she flashes him a sweet and flirty smile, and lowered her eyelids to cast a nice sultry stare, making Night Ninja blush and scratch the right side of his head while he sweats. Gekka talks in a flirty and sugary sweet tone that had Night Ninja looking flustered while his Ninjalinos were giggling, just as Gekka made her next move, just by placing her hand on Night Ninja’s cheek, which is surprisingly warm, and then moves her hand under his chin to rub it, making him cringe. Gekka was really enjoying this as she thought questioningly to herself why she didn’t think of this before, since she was just the shy and timid little lizard that does nothing but hide, until Owlette taught her how to allure a nighttime villain boy like Night Ninja. This was kinda fun, and now Gekka could see why Owlette and Catboy (as Catgirl) loved doing this as this distracts any villain boy very easily. Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To steal the Swapper Zapper ray gun from HQ Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 26 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Flirting Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 26 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Villain images Category:Genderswap images Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Flirting images